


The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year

by flickawhip



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:45:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2790437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas related fluff... and smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year.

The chance to be alone together was one that rarely happened for Vera and Joan, they were the Governor and Deputy Governor of Wentworth, which came with seemingly never-ending problems. Lately the women had been hassling Vera to try and get some kind of Christmas cheer going. She had responded with a somewhat sharp no and walked away, all the same she was all but vibrating with stress. Joan had noticed only when Vera managed to not just knock the cards from their holder but emitted a low growl of the kind she had never heard before. 

She had risen, locking the door and putting down her blinds before moving to gather the cards herself, her voice softly sharp. 

"Sit down Vera."

Vera had blinked, then sat, watching as Joan once again tidied her desk, her fingers moving to the last button on her jacket and popping it open before she settled in front of Vera on the desk, all too aware of Vera's eyeline. 

"What is bothering you?"

"N.."

"If you say nothing I promise you, I will keep you locked in here until you tell me the truth."

Vera had reddened, then spoke, the whole story flooding out of her. 

Joan had laughed softly. 

"You handled them well Vera."

"No... I didn't."

"Yes. You. Did."

Joan's voice was low and firm, her smile soft as she moved to tuck hair out of Vera's eyes, aware of the slight catch in Vera's breathing. 

"Relax."


	2. All I Want For Christmas Is You

The day after had been a day off for both Vera and Joan, something that rarely happened and yet, when it did, they made full use of it. Vera had brought them home a tree and had decorated it alone, waiting for Joan to come home. Joan had made excuses and gone off shopping, Vera had wrapped presents and placed them under the tree, deliberately wearing the more delicate dress she owned as she knew Joan could hardly resist her in it. Joan had come home later. She had left Vera to cook for just long enough to wrap her own presents and change, choosing a simple blue shirt and black pants, the kind that both hugged her curves and allowed easy access when needed. 

After a while longer Vera had allowed herself to draw closer to Joan, emitting only a small squeak as Joan pulled her down into her lap. Vera had sighed softly, leaning into Joan's touch when the other woman moved to stroke her hair, glad of the company. The two had talked, Joan not once letting herself stop stroking Vera's hair, glad when Vera murred slightly and leant back into her touch. She had risen, scooping Vera up and quite ignoring her requests to be put down, only letting go of Vera once they were in the bedroom. Neither woman had needed to talk to know to remove her clothing, Vera blushing just a little as Joan once again drew her down into her lap. The two would kiss, time and again and slowly but surely Vera would relax. 

Joan was the one to think of the tinsel, using it to tie Vera to the bed, glad she had thought to do so as it allowed her time to trail her lips from Vera's slowly south. She had paused at the girl's hip, aware of a tenseness to Vera's body, her smile soft as she moved slowly in over the girl's hip. She would soon settle between Vera's thighs, her smile tender once again as she moved to take the girl into her mouth, suckling and licking quietly but quite forcefully. It had taken very little time for Vera to arch and come apart.


End file.
